gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs is the twelfth episode of Glee's second season, and the thirty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on February 8, 2011. From this episode onwards, Ashley Fink (Lauren) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." Valentine's Day has arrived for New Directions and as some members try to get Valentines and woo their lovers, not all are lucky. As Finn sets up a kissing booth in an attempt to kiss Quinn, using the excuse of raising money for New Direction's Regionals pay, Rachel tries to steal a kiss from Finn. Kurt's feelings for Blaine begin to loosen up to the point where he is pushed to admit it after Blaine reveals his attraction to another man. The episode was directed by Tate Donovan and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot Will sets New Directions a love song assignment. Having fallen for Lauren, Puck tries to serenades her with Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls. Lauren finds his song choice insulting. Later, after agreeing on a pre-Valentine's date, she stands him up.Then she eventually agrees to spend Valentine's Day with him as friends. Artie and Mike celebrate their respective relationships by performing Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) for Brittany and Tina. Tina later begins to sing My Funny Valentine to Mike, but is too overcome with emotion to continue and breaks down crying. Finn sets up a kissing booth, hoping to kiss Quinn, saying that he wants to raise money for New Directions. She initially refuses, but kisses him at the insistence of Sam, who is first mad at her for suspicion of kissing Finn, then for not kissing Finn. The kiss further re-ignites Finn and Quinn's feelings for one another, and they begin an affair. Santana, angry for having recently had her bad behavior highlighted by the other club members, conspires to give them mono and reveal Quinn's infidelity after using flawless logic to discover that Finn and Quinn are fooling around. Santana goes into the nurse's office and kisses Wes Fahey, a student sick with mono and kisses Finn immediately afterwards. Even though Finn kisses many other girls in school after this, somehow only Quinn gets the mono, thus their infidelity is inevitably revealed. Rachel is dismayed by his renewed feelings for Quinn, but resolves to concentrate on her career instead of romance because she's already at the ripe old age of 16-17, and leads the female New Directions members in a performance of Katy Perry's Firework. Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so he is disappointed when his crush turns out to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone. They do appropriate, cute little things like try on sunglasses and push mannequins around and surround Jeremiah repeating the line "When I get you alone." Jeremiah is subsequently fired because he says his boss didn't approve of it, then admits he didn't like it either. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. The episode ends with New Directions assembled at Breadstix, where the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs for Kurt's first Lonely Hearts Club. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Guest Stars Guest Cast * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Alexander Nifong as Jeremiah Co-Stars * Telly Leung as Wes * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick * Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy * Earnestine Phillips as Nurse * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Jean Sincere as Librarian * Cathy Dot as Barista * Neil Parker as Sick Albert * Kati Sharp as Rochelle Trivia *The letters in the title-card are pink instead of white. **The third time Glee's title-card is different, the others being The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Heart, Dance with Somebody, Dynamic Duets, Glee, Actually, I Do, Girls (and Boys) on Film and All or Nothing. *During "P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)," Mike does several classic Michael Jackson dance moves, including the moon walk. *This is the third episode, after Home and Dream On, which has the same name of a song featured in it. *The same music that plays when Kurt and Blaine are on the bench after the "Gap Attack" is the same music that plays in the episode New York at the Lima Bean when Blaine tells Kurt that he loves him. *This episode marks the first episode where Santana and Brittany are not on the Cheerios and out of their uniforms other than competitions or special events. *In the 'Warblers Gap Attack', Blaine is seen wearing pink sunglasses, a well known accessory of Darren Criss, Blaine's portrayer. *This episode features Glee's two-hundredth performance, Silly Love Songs. *From this episode and onwards Ashley Fink has now moved from a Co-star to a guest star. *Part of Quinn's line "Santana is such a bitch" was omitted from the UK re-runs of this episode; instead only "Santana is such a..." was said, before it suddenly switches shots. Errors *After Finn catches mono, he is shown sick the next day. However, mononucleosis has at least a four-week incubation period before symptoms present. He, Quinn, and the girls he kissed in the kissing booth would have fallen ill around St. Patrick's Day. *Wes refers to Blaine as "Junior Warbler, Blaine Anderson." In I Am Unicorn, however, which is set in the following school year, Blaine is revealed to be a junior again. However, Junior probably just means that Blaine is not on the Warbler council yet. *''My Funny Valentine'' and Firework are both performed at a Glee Club meeting on the same day due to the character's clothing. Finn states that Quinn's mom picked her up a few hours ago, and in that conversation Rachel gets the inspiration for her song. This means they either had a meeting that lasted a few hours, or two get togethers in the same day; both outcomes seem unusual. *When it flashes back to Lauren and Puck's 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' (Special Education), the hallways are decorated with Valentines decorations. Yet, this scene should be set in December. Quotes Navigational es:Episodio:Silly Love Songs Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes